A wide variety of content is available to users for access electronically. This content may include television programming, audio books, music, movies, and so forth. The content may be delivered using broadcast, cable, satellite, networks such as the Internet, and so forth. Content provided via the Internet or another network may be streamed to a media device for presentation. During streaming, portions of the content are delivered while presentation of the content may be taking place.
Users may have a variety of devices to present the content on. Traditionally it has been problematic to present content on different destination devices which may be incompatible with a format of the content from a content provider. Furthermore, initiating presentation on another device has been cumbersome, typically requiring the user to manually select the content from the destination device itself.
Finally, each of the different content providers may maintain separate content lists, such as items queued for later presentation. Accessing the content on these content lists may be difficult in that the user may have to go to a particular service provider, retrieve the list, and so forth.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.